What about me ?
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: Wilson se despertó de golpe ¿irse ? ¿house seria capaz de irse? capitulo 3 actualizado
1. Chapter 1

**ya saben que HOUSE MD no es mio **

**que la historia es niño/niño **

**que el comentario ofensivo en mi no es dañino **

**que el comentario no toxico **

**SIEMPRE ES AGRADECIDO Y MUY BIEN RECIBIDO _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

What about me?

by Ruichi Severus Sakuma

Muchas veces lo que mas anhelas que te suceda es justo lo que mas rápido ocurre aun cuando tu esperas que suceda en cámara lenta y con todas las acciones y palabras ensayadas antes de empezar, sin embargo no siempre sucede así; tal era el caso de Wilson que aquella madrugada se encontraba aun despierto analizando su actual situación esta vez muy despacio comparando sus actividades anteriores

Lo primero que su mente repaso fue al House de aquella mañana tan rebelde cómo siempre con su sarcasmo y su supremacía, después continuo con su propia rutina sobre el cáncer , las lagrimas , los medicamentos y luego vino Cuddy con una reunión , luego Cameron con un par de lagrimas al ver su vida reflejada en una chica con un esposo moribundo a causa del cáncer , recordó el sabor de su ensalada el disgusto que le causo House al hurtar su comida, en fin un día normal en su vida … pero no una tarde normal

La tarde que se metió a través de la ventana de su oficina sin autorización al igual que House acompañado de su videojuego

-¡estoy aburrido!

El firmaba unos papeles mientras escuchaba sus quejas

-no se como soportas, no hay hemorragias descomunales , alguien mentiroso, un adicto o hasta me conformo con un muerto …. pero no hay nada

Wilson siguió sin prestarle demasiada atención

-digo que ni Cuddy ni Cameron , ni Foreman están como para bromas pesadas y Chasse se deja vencer muy fácil

Wilson asintió aunque no tuvo la certeza de "¿Por qué ?"

-¿todos mienten Wilson ?

Tan concentrado estaba el oncólogo que solo contestaba que si sin prestar atención

-¿soy perfecto ?

-si

-¿te acuestas conmigo ?

-que si House , que si lo que quieras , estoy muy ocupado

Unos ojos azules lo observaban absortos y después sintió que unos labios lo besaban

¿labios?

¿Cuáles labios ?

Debía firmar la autorización al tratamiento eso era lo único que sabia hasta que …..

Abrió los ojos y se entero de lo que sucedía empujo a house con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo ?

-pero tu aceptaste- dijo House tambaleándose y sujetando el bastón para no caerse

-no yo no acepte nada

-te pregunte que si te acostabas conmigo y tu contestaste "_que si House , que si lo que quieras" _

_-_obviamente no sabia de que preguntabas

-¿tendría alguna diferencia que lo supieras?

-claro que si te diría …

Inconscientemente una de sus manos tocó sus labios ,asegurándose de que nada les había ocurrido

-¿me dirías que…. ?

Sus dedos recorrieron sus labios lentamente

-¿Qué hiciste ? Pregunto Wilson extrañado

-se llama besar

-besar - contesto el oncólogo para si

-si, besar confirmo el mayor - tu sabes , cuando besas a las chicas , bueno regresemos a lo del aburrimiento , tal vez pueda llamar a emergencias y decirles que varias ambulancias chocaron y…..

-besar …. Un beso ….. Besar

-si eso ya lo se

-tu Gregory House me besaste a mi James Evan Wilson

-¿estas bien Wilson ? Pregunto House un poco preocupado mirando como el otro lo señalaba , se señalaba así mismo y decía ambos nombres

-¿aun estas aburrido House ?

-eh… yo un poco pero ¿estas bien ?

-¿tu propuesta sigue en pie o era una de tus bromas ?

Eso le pasaba a House por andar de ocioso , luego de pensar un par de minutos

-aun estoy muy aburrido

Esas eran las únicas palabras que recordaba acompañadas de suspiros uno que otro sonrojo le pasaba por la cara como si tuviera fiebre -esos eran sus recuerdos -

-¿no puedes dormir Wilson ? Le pregunto una voz

-¿y ahora que House ?

-yo seguiré dándole guerra a Cuddy y todo como siempre

-¡genial ! Dijo Wilson con sarcasmo ¿y yo que …?

-¿que quieres decir ?

-¿me cambio de hospital ?, ¿te ignoro? ¿me acuesto con Cuddy ?

-tu que te acuestas con ella y yo que te mato -dijo House con tono amenazador

-pues si tanto te interesa por que gastas tu tiempo conmigo

-no lo digo por ella idiota … por ella no

-explica eso - pidió Wilson

-tengo mucho sueño ya duérmete

-!house ¡

-…..

-!house¡

-……

Tal vez era mejor dejar pasar algo de tiempo antes de hablar solo que no podía dormir y esa noche volvió a repasar todo lo que había vivido iba de Cuddy a Foreman , de Cameron al cáncer del cáncer a Chasse pero al final solo repaso a dos personas a House y así mismo hasta que logró dormir

CONTINUARA

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**notas** : ya saben que se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios pero no asuntos moralistas y alice como me pediste aqui dejó mi correo

ruichisakuma_

nos leemos prontó


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: antes de que lean este capitulo , NO SOY Dr. Las enfermedades, las leo en internet o en libros que tengo **

**Este capitulo lo hice medio revuelto involucrando tanto los pensamientos de House como los de Wilson una disculpa si es que no se entiend****e**

** y como siempre:**

** -GRACIAS POR LEER-**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El no estaba en su casa , lo obvio era ir a buscarlo en el hospital , podía imaginarse su expresión desconcertada , seguramente Wilson lo evitaría

Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos resultaron erróneos al ver a una enfermera platicando amenamente con el

Eso es lo que vio …. Lo único que vio

¿Qué le importaba que la chica me sonriera muy feliz? ¿Por qué me hizo quedar en ridículo ? ¿Cómo se atreve?

Al ver a Wilson tan feliz House hizo acto de presencia , lo rodeo con su brazo en el hombro del otro y …

-lo pasamos excelente anoche ¿a la misma hora que ayer Wilson ?

Yo ni siquiera supe cuando llego , me congelé mientras veía como la sonrisa de aquella joven se iba y nos observaba con nerviosismo y se disculpaba alejándose rápidamente

La vi largarse , como si ambos tuviéramos una enfermedad incurable y sonreí seguro de mi mismo

House sonrió con seguridad y yo me enfade

-¿Qué quieres?

Wilson estaba muy molesto y me cuestiono , supongo que estaba decepcionado ¿necesitaba de alguien después de mi ?

-¿y bien que quieres ?-¿Por qué no me despertaste ?

-siempre llegas tarde

-¿no tienes nada que decir ?

-no y ¿tu?

-¿Quién era esa ?

-nadie

-¿de que hablaban ?

Eso si me enfado ¿Por qué debía darle explicaciones ?

-es lo menos que me debes Wilson

¿lo dije voz alta?

-eres muy obvio

Una idea se me vino a la mente

-dijiste que me matarías si me acostaba con Cuddy nunca hablaste de las enfermeras

-y ahí vas otra vez con Cuddy , lo tuyo siempre es un triangulo - Cuddy-House-Wilson-Cuddy existe Cameron ¿sabias ? -dije molesto sujetando con fuerza mi baston

-¿Cameron ? ¿quieres que me vaya con Cameron ?

-¿Cuál es el problema con Cameron?

-bueno Cameron es …. Guapa y todo eso pero …. Si quiero apreciarme a mi mismo mejor me veo en un espejo

-te entiendo , lo que no entiendo ese por que no admites que me quieres y se acabo -le exigi tratando de encontrar en mi bolsillo el viccodin

-¿Qué yo te quiero ?

-si, que tu me quieres Wilson

Así , tan fácil como dos palabras , yo no lo quiero y no dejare que se acabe así de simpleme dije a mi mismo mirando sus azules ojos

-yo JAMAS te he querido House

El muy maldito hizo énfasis en la palabra _jamás _

-¿entonces que esperabas de mi ayer James?

_-_nada

-¿Cómo nada ?

_-_nada de nada

_-_te casaste 3 veces y te divorciaste de las 3 ¿no esperas nada de mi ?

¿a que vienen ahora mis 3 fracasos ? Si solo estaba bromeando ¿o no ?

-si de esos 3 matrimonios lo único que conservaste fue a tu carrera y a mi ¿piensas tener algo que ver con tu carrera?

Ambos estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro talón de Aquiles cuando ….

_-!!HEMORRAGIA CEREBRAL¡¡-_

_Gritó Chasse _

-¿Dónde diablos estaba House ?, la chica de ayer con dolor de cabeza y convulsiones que mandaste a su casa

-ya sabia que vendría hoy

-no es verdad

Ya tenían reservado el quirófano para la operación

-miente

-puedes preguntar

Chasse se fue corriendo ,por un momento me había olvidado de donde estábamos

-debo irme

-prométeme algo

-¿Qué ?

-aléjate de las enfermeras

-¿también de Cuddy ?

-y dale con Cuddy , ¿Qué tiene Cuddy ?

-es atractiva

-yo también lo soy

-si pero tu eres House

-mejor aun

-narcisista

-pero Narcisista te gusto

-no me gustas House

-¿y como lo sabes ?

-lo de ayer lo confirmo

-por necio me invitaras la cena

-No soy ningún necio

-dame una semana

-¿para ?

-para que sepas que te gusto , si yo gano te quedaras conmigo y harás algo humillante según mis términos

-y ¿si yo gano ? ¿dejaras el maldito vicoddin y cualquier otra droga ?

-hecho

-hecho

-seguiré con el vicoddin y contigo además

-prepárate para la rehabilitación House

-ya lo veremos Wilson

Había empezado una apuesta sin querer , ahora me debatía con mi propio egoísmo ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si yo ganaba y el dejará las drogas ?

Yo soy egoísta para que lo niego ¿se puede comparar tener a Wilson cono el vicoddin ?


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS: disculpen la tardanza , espero que sea de su agrado **

**y como siempre:**

**-GRACIAS POR LEER-**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Había tanta expectación pero con el no era de asombrarse

-¿estas conciente de lo que haces ? Pregunto Cuddy aun ¿asustada ? ¿molesta ? No era posible definir su estado de animo

-necesito escribirlo en ¿chino ? O ¿Qué parte de "renuncio" no entiendes ?

-esto ya fue demasiado lejos house-dijo el con ganas de golpearlo

-no es por ti jimmy

-si claro ¿adonde vas ?

-tengo programada mi entrevista desde hace meses

-no contestaste a mi pregunta

-Cuddy me encantaría quedarme a platicar pero …

-¿Qué quieres ahora ? ¿otro lugar de estacionamiento ? ¿menos horas de clínica ?

-quiero que firmes para largarme

-termina tu broma house

-¿te hace gracia que me vaya ? Ja ja ja de saber que les divertiría se los digo antes …. Me voy y fin

Wilson se despertó de golpe ¿irse ? ¿house seria capaz de irse?

-no lo hará - se dijo así mismo y trato de dormir

Sus sueños se habían vuelto tan desconcertantes house invadía la mayor parte de ellos

_El dolor es algo que nadie quisiera percibir _

_Que por mas que necesites evadir_

_No lo consigues _

_cuando hay sonido _

_Y tu lo escuchas _

_Aunque no quieres hacerlo _

_Por que es inevitable _

Unas manos femeninas recorriendo aquel cuerpo que el recientemente conoció, sin precauision , sin cautela ni pudor Cuddy y no muy lejos de ahí compartiendo la misma cama ,estaba House

De nuevo despertó asustado ¿Cómo podría mañana mirar a Cuddy sin rencor ?

_El deseo de propiedad _

_Y pertenencia _

_Es reprimible, en la utopía _

_Pero imposible ,en la realidad _

Con la luz suficiente para que ambos pudieran apreciarse pudo ver esos labios moverse para hablar

_-_siempre consigo lo que quiero Wilson

-no es verdad

-si no es verdad ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Sintió de nuevo los labios de House , y un escalofrió se apodero de Wilson

Se despertó y concluyó en que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de dormir al menos por esa noche pero no pudo y volvió a sumergirse en sus sueños

_El conciente es aquel que te muestra _

_Lo falsa que es tu realidad_

_El subconsciente te muestra _

_Aquello que reprimes_

_Aquello que tanto deseas _

_Que sea tu realidad_

Wilson veía a través de la ventana como las gotas de una leve lluvia se deslizaban presurosas dejándose llevar por el viento y como todos los que entraban y salían del hospital llevaban consigo paraguas y abrigos , todos escondiéndose llenos de temor ,por enfermarse, siempre temiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, decididos a no correr ningún riesgo ,evitando el dolor así como el .

El mejor que nadie sabe que el mundo se rige por causa y efecto , que el dolor no en vano es tan temido y que todo lo que hagas para bien o para mal te traerá consecuencias y eso lo estaba llevando al limite , a la cobardía no quería seguir así, temiendo a cada acción , a cada palabra que dijera y para el peor de sus actos estaba House , su mejor amigo , la persona mas exacta que hubiese conocido ,sabia que si confesaba cualquier debilidad por lo perdería , esa seria su tajante consecuencia.

Vovio la mirada hacia la ventana y justo en medio estaba House despreocupado del agua que caía sobre si , Wilson lo supo , era el clima , el lugar , era el la persona correcta para decirle lo que tantas veces se guardo ,llego hasta el

-lárgate o te enfermarás Wilson

-no quiero

-luego no reclames

-¿sabes amar Greg?

-que idiotez

-entonces no lo sabes

-claro que lo se, yo lo se todo

-¿sabes que te amo?

Un sonido diferente aun trueno lleno sus oídos y atino a sujetar el teléfono

-¿con quien estas ?

-no me lo haz dicho ¿lo sabes ?

-sea lo que sea ,ahora muévete tengo un paciente con cáncer ,me parece que ha eso te dedicas ¿ o no ?

-¿house ?

-no tengo tiempo Wilson ,ven al hospital ahora

Observo perezosamente el reloj , que apuntaba con sus manecillas juntas en el 12

-¿sigues ahí ?

-voy enseguida ?

Escucho al otro colgar y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo

-me da gusto saber que te quito el sueño jimmy

-Tu no me quitas nada

-el almuerzo , las enfermeras, el sueño y mi mas reciente adquisición , la ropa

-eso solo haces por que yo te lo permito

-me lo permites por que te gusta

-te lo permito por que solo así dejas de molestar

_Entonces …._

_La negación es la pregunta _

_La conclusión es la respuesta_

-claro que no , tu así lo quieres yo solo te interpreto

-tu y tu maldita seguridad se equivocan

-tu, yo y mi maldita seguridad no nos equivocamos

-el saberlo todo no existe Greg

_Pero a veces _

_Tan solo nos queda _

_Percibir_

_Pertenecer _

_Experimentar_

_Y …._

_Atenerse a las consecuencias _

House beso a Wilson sintiendo dolor en la pierna ,mientras el otro le ordeno detenerse

-si … te duele detente

-mi dolor no te importa , es solo mi problema

-claro que me importa, tu me importas

-¿Por qué siempre me malinterpretas ?

-¿a que te refieres ?

-piensa un poco

-¿crees que puedo teniéndote aquí ?

Eso era todo lo que House necesitaba para saber que Wilson volvería a pasar la noche en su casa

Continuara….

**NOTAS FINALES: SI , TAL VEZ ESTUVO MAL PONER TANTOS SUEÑOS Y DESPERTAR WILSON ASI PERO..... CREO QUE SI NINGUNO DE LOS DOS DA EL PRIMER PASO YO LES PUEDO AYUDAR ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿BIEN ? ¿MAL ? solo diganme y yo me atengo a sus comentarios**


End file.
